We will study the interaction of desferrioxamine with iron ligands in reticulocytes, utilizing radioactive iron 59 as a probe for iron movement. Reticulocytes will be incubated in iron 59 labelled transferrin, hemolyzed, subjected to gel filtration on molecular sieve resins and radioactive fractions will be identified. These will be further fractionated utilizing electrophoresis and ion exchange chromatography.